TOSCA
by cerulean du devilla
Summary: AU/Sebagian orang dengan mudah dapat melupakan masa lalu-tetapi tidak baginya. Masa lalu adalah dirinya... dan sang kakak-dan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilepaskan begitu saja/OOC?/collab: ceruleanday & mysticahime/RnR please?


**T.O.S.C.A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ceruleanday & mysticahime™**

**[cerulean du devilla]**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Washington D.C, CIA OPA**

Sebuah mobil sedan BMW berwarna silver metalik meluncur mulus di pelataran parkir kantor pusat agen inteligen terkemuka di Amerika itu. Seorang petugas parkir yang melihat kedatangan mobil tersebut segera melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya dan menunjukkan lahan parkir kosong di dekat pintu masuk gedung markas inteligen. Lampu sein kanan mobil itu menyala, dan sang pemilik mobil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mulus di lahan parkir yang sebenarnya terbatas itu. Terdengar bunyi mesin dimatikan, dan pintu berwarna metalik itu terbuka.

Sesosok pria berambut raven biru tua keluar dari mobil dengan sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya. Pria tersebut mengangguk sekilas pada si petugas parkir, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung besar yang menjadi tujuannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang agen CIA, _Science, Technology, and Weapons EAD_. Keturunan Jepang, berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Di usianya yang semuda ini, Sasuke telah menduduki salah satu jabatan penting di CIA, dan semuanya berkat kejeniusan tanpa batas yang dihasilkan oleh otak cemerlangnya. Lulus S2 dari Harvard Kennedy School ketika berusia lima belas tahun, dan tahun berikutnya ia direkrut oleh CIA untuk menjalankan misi-misi agen inteligen tersebut. Dan wajahnya yang rupawan itu melengkapi kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya.

"Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke menoleh, menanggapi panggilan dari seseorang yang mungkin, err—bawahannya? Entahlah, satu-satunya kekurangan yang ia miliki adalah tidak mudah mengingat wajah dan nama orang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sesaat, sang bawahan berkacamata oval dan berkostum bak reporter tv itu menengadah menatap langit-langit kristal yang berpendar oleh cahaya yang langsung masuk mencerahi gedung mewah milik CIA. Ia tampak berpikir—berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat—atau mungkin mengatur kata-kata agar sang _bos _tidak tersinggung. "Anda harus segera menuju ke ruang arsip, _Sir_. A-ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana. Semalam—_err—_semalam…"

Si bawahan menundukkan wajahnya dan berbisik-bisik. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Se-semalam… salah satu arsip di bagian _restricted section _dikatakan telah menghilang."

Kali ini, sang pria berjas selutut ini yakin apa yang didengarnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan maupun omong kosong. Melihat tatapan cemas dan gurat-gurat kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda berkacamata bulat itu, ia hanya bisa mendesah saja. Memang, kasus hilangnya berkas arsip dari tempat yang semestinya sudah sering terjadi, namun kali ini akan berbeda ceritanya. _Restricted Section _atau biasa disebut _R-S _oleh para anggota divisi _Science, Technology, and Weapons EAD, _milik CIA adalah seksi ruang penyimpanan paling rahasia yang pernah ada di semua badan intel US. Semua arsip kasus-kasus kenegaraan yang masih menyisakan rahasia besar tersimpan utuh dan apik di sana. Tak ada siapapun yang berhak menyentuhnya kecuali sang mesin pemindai jenius yang akan segera melelehkan tubuhmu bila kau melangkahkan seinci kaki di pintu besi seberat lima ton itu.

Segera, sang empunya mata onyx itu mengambil langkah seribu, tak peduli dengan si bawahan yang nampaknya masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

Pemuda yang suka memijit-mijit jemarinya kala cemas itu bergidik. "A-a-ah i-itu… I-itu, saya rasa… Se-sebaiknya Anda ju-juga perlu tuk menge-tahuinya, _Sir_. Biar bagai-ma-manapun juga… Anda tetap sosok yang paling ber-berwenang di _R-S, _meski secara _de jure _tidak. Ah! Apakah An-Anda baik-baik saja? Erm—maksud saya, apakah kesehatan Anda sudah membaik se-sejak penangkapan Hoshigaki Kisame di Brazil satu setengah bulan yang lalu? Sa-saya dengar Anda terluka parah…"

Mata onyx Sasuke mengedip sekali. Dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi ia, ia menjawab. "Hn."

"_Thanks Godness_. Syukurlah bila Anda baik-baik saja, _Sir_._ Divisi_ kita benar-benar ketakutan saat mendengar kabar Anda yang tertusuk oleh _samurai _milik pria mengerikan itu."

"Hn. Aku—baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, _James._"

Lagi. Pemuda itu meremas-remas jemarinya yang kurus. Masih berupaya menatap sang atasan, ia kembali mengumpulkan nafas dan berpikir sejenak. Terlalu lama untuknya memulai hal yang baru, Sasuke sudah keburu melangkah menjauhi.

"_Si-Sir… _Saya rasa Anda sebaiknya menemui—"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Ia terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban sang atasan berwajah dingin itu. Ia berbalik dan mendesah panjang. "_Semoga Anda baik-baik saja, Sir…_"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Dari arah kejauhan, Sasuke tampak gusar, meski berhasil ditutupinya dengan sikap _stoic_. Untuk beberapa hal, Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang bisa diandalkan. Alasannya? Untuk tiap kasus yang ditanganinya, ia mampu menyimpan baik-baik emosi miliknya di sudut terdalam relung hatinya. Bak membeku dan menghitam karena tersembunyi dengan begitu rapat di sana. Untuk itulah, divisi yang diambilnya akan sangat cocok dengan sifatnya—membutuhkan ketenangan dan yang paling penting adalah… _no emotion_.

Langkah sepatu kulit ular membuat suara tap-tap ringan di penjuru koridor bergradasi biru keabuan itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan _file-file _berat yang dipeluknya atau juga orang-orang yang lewat sembari meributkan sesuatu di balik _i-phone_-nya. Koridor ini jelas bukan koridor yang tenang—dan Sasuke benci itu. Maka, ia berbelok dan menemukan koridor yang lebih sepi. Sedikit remang dengan pencahayaan yang sedikit dari tiga neon saja di atas sana. Sudah bisa ditebak arah langkah sang Uchiha muda ini.

_Restricted Section_—bagian khusus arsip rahasia.

Inilah tugas Sasuke. Selain bertindak sebagai ahli senjata dalam perburuan _mangsa_, ia pun menjadi ahli mengidentifikasi arsip tua. Dengan dasar sebagai seorang _hacker _ketika masih menduduki bangku sekolah umum, ia bisa memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya via komputer, mesin ATM, dan semua jenis _gadget_ yang terhubung melalui sinyal-sinyal elektromagnetik.

Ia mendengar langkah lainnya. Tak perlu berbalik sebab ia sudah tahu siapa sosok yang ingin agar langkahnya berhenti tepat di pintu besi bertuliskan _Files Management Department, Restricted Section_—manajemen arsip CIA.

"Hn?"

"Sebaiknya kau langsung ke koridor yang sebaliknya, Uchiha. Menemui Mr. Namikaze pun kurasa percuma. Beliau pasti tetap melarangmu tuk menyentuh area itu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Suara berat itu terdengar mengancam. Lagi-lagi tanpa berbalik, sang Uchiha muda hanya menyelipkan dua tangannya pada saku jas selututnya. Ia mendesah pendek. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan '_aku kembali dengan selamat dari misi mengintai seorang kriminil bersenjata di Amapa, Brazil, yang sangat suka memotong-motong tubuh korbannya' _pada beliau," tuturnya tenang.

Si pria di belakangnya mendengus. Satu ujung bibirnya melorot ke bawah dengan kening yang terkerut. Sepertinya ada ketidaksukaan yang menghinggapinya kali mendengar jawaban seorang Sasuke yang terkenal benci basa-basi.

"Hoo. Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi… memang tidak menyenangkan bukan saat kau tahu akibat dan resiko dari _misi _yang diberikan padamu waktu itu. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan _mendiang kakak _selalu membuatmu kesal dan… _bang, _kau berada di antara hidup dan mati."

Alis hitam Sasuke berkedut. Dalam hitungan detik, ia berbalik menghadap si empunya suara berat yang mengesalkannya. Dengan teknik _combat _miliknya, ia mendorong pria itu di sudut koridor, menyesaknya dengan lengan bawahnya di sekitar lehernya. Lama-lama, keadaan _hypoxia _akan membuat wajah pria itu membiru.

"Aku tak keberatan bila kau yang menusukkan samurai si _hiu _itu padaku. Lagipula, aku tahu sejak awal kau memang membenciku—ya, sejak kita masih di _camp _pelatihan. Tapi, mengenai _kakakku_, aku takkan segan memotong-motong kakimu bila kau tak bisa menutup mulut besarmu itu." suara Sasuke menjadi lebih dalam dan mengerikan. Mata onyx-nya yang tajam seakan bisa mencincang dengan segera makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. "Camkan hal itu baik-baik di otak kecilmu, _Suigetsu_."

Ia melepas desakannya pada leher pria yang disebutnya Suigetsu itu. Pria itu tertunduk sembari berusaha mengembalikan nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa bengitu mencekat untuk beberapa detik saja. Pelajaran nomor satu : membuat kesal seorang ahli _combat _semacam Uchiha Sasuke, maka nafasmu akan segera hilang.

"Hehh! Tapi itu memang benar kan, Uchiha? Sampai sekarang pun, kau masih tak bisa melupakan _saat-saat menyedihkan _itu, bukan? Meski kau mengingkarinya, aku tahu dalam lubuk hatimu yang hitam itu, masih tersimpan sebuah ambisi tuk mencari kemungkinan terkecil yang tersisa akan kematian_nya_. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, _Sasuke_. Di depanku, terlihat benar kau tak bisa menyembunyikan _emosi _itu kala _Hoshigaki _menyebut-nyebut nama _kakakmu_…"

Kali ini Sasuke hanya terdiam meski kepalan tangannya dalam saku mengeras. Ia berupaya menyembunyikan kekesalan atas kebodohannya untuk waktu-waktu dahulu—ketika ia dengan ketidaktahuannya hanya bisa menangis saat kematian sang _kakak _menjadi awal di mana seluruh kebahagiaannya terenggut sempurna.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya. Dan tetap aku akan melakukan hal keji itu padamu bila kau masih tak bisa menutup mulutmu."

Suigetsu jengah. Kata-kata kasar dan makian Sasuke bukan kali ini didapatkannya langsung dari si empunya. Diperintahkan oleh kepala divisi sebagai partner kerja cukup menjadi alasan terkuat. "Kau tahu, mengejar orang-orang yang terlibat dengan kehidupan masa lalu _kakakmu_ tidak akan memberikan hasil yang signifikan, Uchiha. Dalam dunia kejahatan, kau hanya perlu membuat sebuah _umpan, _maka dengan sendirinya _mereka _akan mendekat ke arahmu. Hm."

Sasuke mengarahkan bola hitam onyx-nya ke sudut ekor matanya. Ia menimbang-nimbang ucapan pria berambut silver sebahu itu. Namun, dihiraukannya tanpa peduli. Ia malah melangkah maju dan menggesekkan _pass-card _untuk memasuki ruang yang terbatasi oleh pintu besi di depannya.

Seringai kecil terlukiskan di bibir Suigetsu. Ia tahu, meski Sasuke tak mau mendegarkannya, akan ada saat di mana sosok Uchiha itu akan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan benar-benar yakin untuk mengalihkan pola pikirnya yang _murni _menjadi _kotor_.

"Kita—meski seorang agen CIA, tetap memiliki apa yang disebut sebagai nurani, Uchiha. Kau dan aku tahu itu. Nurani itulah yang akan menuntunmu tuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tak peduli."

Suigetsu kembali mengerutkan kening seraya mendengus.

Suara ruangan hampa udara dengan erekan pintu besi otomatis membuat Sasuke melangkah lebih maju lagi. Ia memasuki ruangan itu tanpa berbalik—benci dengan seringai menjijikkan dari _partner -_nya itu. Gelap seakan memakan wujudnya dari dalam sana. Hanya kilatan merah dari bola matanya yang terlihat jelas.

"_Aku pasti menemukan pembunuh kakakku dengan caraku sendiri…_"

Gelap yang sesungguhnya telah memakan dengan utuh baik jiwa dan tubuhnya.

"Kau sungguh naïf, _Sasuke…_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara mesin pemutar piringan hitam klasik terdengar di sisi terdalam ruangan berpintu kaca _pyrex _itu. Dengungan atau mungkin gema suara _tenor _melingkupi dan menjadi satu-satunya suara ribut dari sana. Terkadang, muncul berkas nada yang menghilang—bukti bahwa mesin tua itu telah berusia lebih dari delapan puluh tahun. Siapa yang tak menyangka bila seorang ahli dunia _networking _di dunia maya begitu menyukai—ralat—mencintai hal-hal kuno? Mungkin satu dari ribuan ahli macam begitu.

Hanya _Namikaze Minato_ yang terkesan begitu menikmatinya. Ya.

Ia menyalakan sumber suara bising lainnya. _Computer television_—suatu alat yang menghubungkan semua data yang terakses dari dalam _computer-_nya menuju layar _flat screen_. Kemudian, terbentuk kotak-kotak kecil berwarna-warni yang lama-kelamaan memperlihatkan beberapa potongan foto atau mungkin video yang dalam beberapa detik akan berubah. Sebentar ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sembari menekan-nekan tombol di remote-nya, seakan mengatur pergerakan di layar _flat screen television _itu.

"Ng?"

Sebuah video klasik tipikal pementasan opera sabun muncul di layar. Sang Namikaze ini segera menekan tombol _pause_, memancangkan mata biru langitnya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aa… jadi begitu ya… _hmm…_"

Bunyi bel khas menggaung. Segera, ia berbalik dan mendapati salah satu _anak buah _yang sangat diandalkannya berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kosong namun tajam seperti biasa.

Dengan hanya menekan satu tombol lainnya di remote serba bisa itu, pintu kaca _pyrex_-nya membuka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Uchiha-san_? Kudengar kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, eh?"

Sang empunya nama mengangguk sekali. "Syukurlah. Bukannya aku sudah memberimu cuti hingga minggu depan?"

"Saya rasa, untuk orang macam saya, tidak membutuhkan terlalu banyak waktu untuk istirahat, _Sir_."

"Hmm. Tapi, kata Naruto, kau benar-benar terluka parah sehingga harus mendapatkan banyak jahitan sana-sini dan operasi penyambungan tulang paha. Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengembalikan tatapan kelamnya pada mata biru sang kepala divisi yang terkesan sangat bijak selama periode kepengurusannya. Menurutnya, Namikaze Minato tak cocok bekerja di tempat tertutup macam begini layaknya marmut dalam sangkar. Hanya karena kejeniusannya saja, orang-orang di atas sana menganggapnya _berharga _dan tak boleh dijamah oleh lingkungan luar yang terkesan _kejam_. Sungguh pikiran yang picik.

"Yes, _Sir_." Buru-buru Sasuke mengeluarkan lembaran file yang tersembunyi dalam saku besar jas selututnya. Ia berjalan selangkah dan meletakkan _map _bening itu ke arah sang kepala. Dari balik kacamatanya, Namikaze Minato sedikit menaikkan alis—bertanya akan isi map itu. "Laporan misi saya, _Sir_."

"Ah. Baik, baik. Aku yakin kau pasti melakukan yang terbaik. Hm… tidak seperti Naruto itu. Kurasa, kau perlu melatihnya bagaimana melakukan taktik penyerangan yang baik. Kalau sudah emosi, dia benar tak bisa berpikir dua kali. Hahh…"

Yang dimaksud Naruto oleh sang Namikaze ini adalah putra sulungnya yang memiliki kontur wajah, warna rambut dan bola mata yang persis dengannya. Seorang anggota intel di FBI, bukan CIA. Terkadang, Naruto datang mengunjungi kantor CIA, kalau bukan untuk menantang Sasuke—sahabat karibnya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah bawah atau juga untuk menggantikan tugas anggota CIA yang sedang izin. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, ia malah berdecak kesal karena perannya sebagai agen mata-mata hanya sebatas mengintai saja, tidak sampai memburu hingga ke belahan dunia sana. Nah, itu wajar kan?

"FBI berbeda dengan CIA, _Sir_. Bahkan, _sumpah _profesinya pun benar-benar berbeda."

Sang Namikaze terkekeh kecil. "Iya. Kurasa, kau benar, Uchiha-san. FBI hanya mengurusi urusan dalam negeri US saja, sedangkan CIA… _well, _CIA tetap CIA. Hmm… mungkin tidak bisa disamakan dengan yang lainnya. _By the way_, aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa, Uchiha-san. Potongan data dari _microSD card _yang berhasil kau curi dari misimu yang sebelumnya memperlihatkan sesuatu yang… mmm, tak lazim."

Mendengar kata _tak lazim_, Sasuke mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya.

"Lihatlah—" pria pirang itu menunjuk berkas video yang di-_pause-_nya tadi. Adegan opera sabun di mana babak yang seolah-olah memperlihatkan perang terjadi dari arah sana. "—kau tahu itu apa?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sedikit, melihat adanya bendera Perancis yang diacungkan salah satu aktor berkumis tebal. Ia tampak begitu angkuh dari atas kudanya seperti jenderal perang. "_La Tosca_?"

Namikaze Minato mengangguk perlahan. "_La Tosca, _suatu opera melodramatic namun berkesan heroik yang dimainkan oleh _Giacomo Puccini_, _Luigi Illica_dan _Giuseppe Giacosa_. Dimainkan di _Teatro Costanzi_, Roma pada 14 January 1900. Plotnya berdasarkan pada kisah hidup _Victorien Sardou_ tahun 1887. Semua adegan dimainkan dalam bahasa Perancis. Hm."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Sir_?"

Pria berambut kuning cerah itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Ia meminta Sasuke mendekati layar komputernya yang memperlihatkan data-data menakjubkan yang berisi sekitar sembilan puluh lima persen biodata dan identitas para kriminal dunia yang sering berbuat ulah dengan US.

"_Hoshigaki Kisame_ adalah salah satu anggota _Akatsuki—red moon, Uchiha san_. Dengan terbunuhnya ia dalam misimu kemarin memang sangat disayangkan, tetapi kita harus mengambil sisi baiknya. Satu dari ribuan teroris yang ingin menghancurkan negeri ini berkurang satu." ungkapnya dengan senyum. "Mungkin dengan potongan gambar yang terselip tersembunyi dalam _microSD card _itu bisa memberikan pola aksi mereka selanjutnya. Bukankah itu bagus, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mungkin sudah kebal bila CIA, siapapun itu, mengungkit-ungkit masalah organisasi yang merekrut kriminal-kriminal tingkat dunia. Namun, ia masih menganggap nama _mangsa _yang mati di tangannya itu harus disebut-sebut lagi. Mengapa tidak? Hoshigaki Kisame adalah mantan partner kerja sang almarhum _kakak_ ketika mereka masih di Interpol. Akan tetapi, ia berkhianat dan malah membelot dari sumpahnya—menjadi peneror yang suka membantai masyarakat US yang memiliki darah _latinos. _

Satu kesalahan Sasuke kala itu. Ia tak bisa menutupi emosinya kala melawan pria bermuka bak hiu. Dan konsekuensinya? Hanya secuil info yang didapatkannya akan penyebab kematian sang kakak. Mungkin.

"Kita beruntung meski ia terbunuh, Uchiha-san. Berdasarkan penyelidikan selama kau di rumah sakit, Hoshigaki adalah kurir informasi. Artinya, dengan kematiannya, maka rantai akses informasi rahasia US yang diterima oleh _red moon _akan terhambat. Sampai saat ini, yang kita ketahui pemimpin mereka adalah mafia kokkain terbesar plus pemilik aset terbesar dalam perdagangan senjata illegal di negeri ini. Hahh, dengan begitu akan semakin banyak orang-orang yang akan berbuat kriminal di jalan-jalan negara ini."

"Hn."

"Ah! Mungkin ada baiknya bila kau kuberi izin kembali ke _pekerjaanmu _semula, Uchiha san."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _cerulean morning _milik atasannya yang sangat bijak itu. Ada tatapan tak percaya darinya.

"Sudah dengar kabar bila salah satu data rahasia dalam _restricted section _menghilang tadi malam?"

Sang Uchiha muda mengangguk pelan. "Apa menurutmu hal itu ada hubungannya dengan misimu di Amapa?"

Baik si anak buah maupun sang Namikaze terdiam. Sasuke tahu lebih baik ia tetap terdiam.

"Kau tahu, kupikir waktu itu aku hanya takut bila kau benar-benar terobsesi dengan _red moon_. Kurasa, hanya aku dan beberapa di CIA yang tahu masa lalumu, _Uchiha-san_. Kuhargai kerja kerasmu saat kau berupaya menjadi satu dari sekian intel di sini. Hmm. Ya, tentu saja. Tapi… "

Jemari pria pirang itu terketuk-ketuk di sisi meja kayunya. Sasuke masih memerhatikan tanpa berkedip—mengamati lekat hingga sang Namikaze itu berbicara lagi.

"Misi keduamu sudah kuputuskan. Tapi… hanya kau dan aku saja yang mengetahuinya."

"Hn, _yes Sir_."

"Detilnya akan kukirim via _secret net _CIA langsung ke emailmu. Kau bisa mulai bekerja kapan saja—mengingat kau masih butuh banyak isirahat, Uchiha-san." ujar pria ini dengan senyum hangatnya. "Selebihnya, akan menjadi urusanku. Dan saranku—"

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam pikiran Sasuke. Bingung adalah satu hal yang pasti. Segala bentuk pola pikir atasannya ini susah ditebak—terberkatilah oleh kejeniusannya. Meski demikian, ia memilih untuk diam.

"—_terkadang malaikat pun bisa menjadi iblis, Uchiha-san_."

Potongan gambar itu mungkin hanya bias awal dari sebuah kunci yang ingin diperolehnya. Mengenai yang lain-lain, biarlah orang itu yang memutuskan. Ia hanya bekerja dengan nuraninya—nurani bahwa itu salah dan itu benar. Soal insting? Insting hanya digunakan saat ingin menyerang saja, tetapi pada sebagian makhluk cerdas, insting pun bisa digunakan untuk meretas masalah yang tak punya jalan keluar lain.

Antara nurani dan insting bagi Sasuke hanya masalah waktu saja. Ketika keduanya beradu, maka pilihannya hanya mati atau hidup.

"_Yes, Sir. _Saya paham."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seattle, 4:00 p.m**

Langit kemerahan cerah membentuk genangan darah yang pekat dari atas sana. Sedikit kekhawatiran bagi orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah naungannya—masa menyengat dari musim panas yang terik akan segera tiba. Alih-alih menjauhi langit sore yang lumayan masih terik, seorang gadis berpenampilan nyentrik malah melangkah riang tanpa alas kaki di atas pasir taman bermain anak-anak _playgroup_. Rok hitam keunguannya melambai-lambai diterpa angin petang. Ia melompat-lompat, berlari-lari, dan menyibak-nyibakkan pasir-pasir coklat itu ke arah mana saja dengan kaki putihnya yang mulus dan memakai sepasang sepatu bernuansa lolita berwarna _burgundy_ mengilat.

Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang juga ikut melambai karena sapuan angin. Bando merah cerahnya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lajur renda hanya berhasil menahan rambut yang menempel di ubun-ubunya kepalanya saja, sedangkan di ujung-ujung bawahnya bergoyang-goyang ke sana ke mari.

Lelah, ia pun mendudukkan diri di satu ayunan sempit. Ia memaksa bokongnya untuk masuk di cekungan ayunan itu namun hasilnya nihil. Ia mendengus kesal dan hanya duduk dengan kaki yang menahan berat tubuhnya, lalu kedua tangan yang memegang erat rantai besi si ayunan.

"Hmmm…"

Sebuah gumaman tidak jelas terbentuk oleh pita suara gadis ini. Tampaknya ia sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu anak-anak. Mungkin _Brother John _atau entahlah. Diakhirinya gumaman itu dengan desahan panjang.

"_Kakashi-kun lama sekali sih…_"

Kaki-kaki putihnya nan mulus mulai bermain-main dengan pasir lagi. Ia menendang kerikil jauh-jauh, berharap kerikil itu bisa menjitak kepala _buttler-_nya yang sering lelet. Tapi, hal itu cukup konyol untuk dilakukan kecuali bila ia memang alien yang sangat ahli dalam menendang sesuatu hingga mengenai kepala orang.

Berbicara mengenai menjitak orang, bila Kakashi muncul nanti, gadis ini akan segera menjitaknya betulan.

"Maaf saya terlambat lagi, _nona_."

Tahu-tahu, entah bagaimana caranya, sosok _buttler _berambut keperakannya yang melawan gravitasi ini sudah berdiri di samping gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _Kakashi-kun!_" teriaknya. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Hmm, pertama, mengantar file kasus yang berhasil nona pecahkan sekitar dua jam yang lalu kepada kepala biro intel swasta itu; kedua, membawa boneka-boneka nona yang memenuhi mobil _Alphard _kita ke binatu dan ketiga, berkeliling Seattle hanya untuk mendapatkan buku yang nona maksudkan tadi. Apakah saya bersalah untuk keterlambatan saya, nona?" Tanpa koma dan titik, _buttler _berpenampilan kasual ini mencecarkan alasan-alasan keterlambatannya pada _nona-_nya. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia terlambat karena kesalahan gadis ini.

"Hm, hm. Tetap saja kau salah. Aa, soal buku itu, kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" Mata emerald gadis ini berbinar bahagia seketika. Ia pun berdiri dari ayunannya dan mendekati sang _buttler_ keren ini.

Sebuah amplop kecoklatan tebal disodorkan ke arah gadis bermata hijau itu. Segera, ia menariknya dan menyobek-nyobek amplopnya tanpa perasaan.

"Wuahhh! Asli! Benar-benar asli! Buku ini cuma diedarkan sebanyak dua belas buah di seluruh US, Kakashi-kun! Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkannya?" seru gadis ini masih dengan tatapan bahagia. Setelahnya, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tubuh sang _buttler_—memeluknya erat.

"Haha. Sebenarnya… saya mencurinya."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, gadis ini membeku dengan masih memeluk sang _buttler _yang telah dianggapnya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Ah, saya rasa kita harus kembali ke rumah. Masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan kan, nona?"

Sang _buttler _itu pun melepaskan pelukan sang nona-nya dan membawa tubuh kakunya—akibat syok—menuju mobil _Alphard _mereka yang terparkir di sisi luar taman bermain.

Setelah memutar kunci mobil besar dan nyaman itu, tak lama mobil itu pun bergerak maju. Syok gadis itu belum sembuh. Jadi, ia hanya duduk di bangku kedua dari depan tanpa memunculkan ekspresi apapun. Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, barulah ia sadar.

"KAKASHI-BAKA! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MENCURI?"

Teriakan sang nona jenius ini membahana dalam mobil mereka. Namun, untung Kakashi sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menyumbatkan dua lubang telinganya dengan kapas tanpa serat hingga suara apapun takkan bisa masuk ke dalam telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Gadis itu masih mendumel kesal sambil memasuki rumah uniknya yang serba otomatis itu. Hanya dengan mengucapkan sebuah kata sandi saja, pintu-pintu besi yang terlapisi oleh kayu mahoni sebagai kamuflase membuka dengan sendirinya. Dumelannya tak berhenti hingga ia benar-benar mendapatkan _earl grey tea _kesukannya. Maka, Kakashi segera menyiapkan teh kesukaan sang nona-nya beserta dengan _dango _super manis.

Sambil mencomot dango, gadis berpenampilan layaknya _gothic doll _ini mulai berhenti bergumam kesal. Rasa manis berlebih yang menjalar dari lidahnya hingga ke kerongkongannya seperti memberikan efek penenang bagi sarafnya yang tegang.

"Hari ini ada berita apa di koran petang?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba—setelah tenang tentunya. Ia masih menolak menyentuh buku curianKakashi untuknya. Ia memilih menarik-narik tumpukan surat kabar di meja besarnya tepat di ruang tengah rumahnya yang hangat itu.

"Hmm, biar saya lihat—" suara-suara kertas bergesekan terdengar. Kakashi tampak membuka-buka halaman _main news-_nya. "—ah. Indeks harga saham di _Wall Street _menurun, lalu… tips-tips menyegarkan otot setelah beraktivitas, hmm… penelitian _stem-cell _mulai ditingkatkan… ya, ya—Saya rasa tidak ada berita yang menarik, nona."

"Lihatlah yang benar." tutur gadis itu tak sabaran. Dari atas sofa yang hanya memuat satu orang saja, sosoknya terlihat tertutupi oleh besarnya surat kabar yang dibentangkannya. Mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak cepat meninjau berita-berita tak lazimyang selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

Kakashi melirik sang nona dari balik surat kabar yang dibacanya. Mata hitam dan merahnya terkesan lelah—mengingat sudah beberapa malam yang dihabiskan oleh nona kecil ini tanpa tidur yang nyenyak. Seorang gadis di masanya mungkin sedang asyik-asyiknya _hang out _dengan teman atau berkencan dengan pacar. Namun, bagi sang nona-nya, kata tidur berarti mati. Kalau dia mati, maka ia takkan bisa menyelesaikan kasus lagi. Bila ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kasus, ia takkan bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak lagi mengenai _red moon._

"Aah, apakah ini yang sedang Anda cari, nona?"

Seketika, gadis bermata panda itu menjatuhkan surat kabar yang dibentangkannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, membaca baik-baik kata dalam _headline _surat kabar terbitan Los Angeles Neswpaper itu.

"_THE SERIAL KILLER OF LATINOS MEN HAS BEEN SUSPECTED AS A PART OF DANGEROUS TERRORIST ORGANISATION"_

Gadis itu melompat dari sofa empuknya. Mata hijau bulatnya segera terfokus pada tulisan berukuran 16 font itu tepat di hadapan Kakashi yang tengah membentangkan surat kabarnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik surat kabar dari tangan Kakashi dan membacanya lekat-lekat.

_Ini baru berita menarik_, pikirnya_._

Mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak cepat layaknya mesin tik otomatis. Hingga di akhir paragraf, ia kembali lagi ke atas, membaca artikel itu berulang-ulang kali—memastikan bahwa isi artikel itu benar-benar asli dan _nyata_.

"Kenapa, nona?" tanya sang _buttler _penasaran.

"_Red Moon. _Orang itu anggota _red moon_…"

"Ahh… _sou ka_? Hmm… Lalu, siapa yang berhasil menyelidikinya?"

"Ngg… seorang agen CIA, divisi _Science, Technology, and Weapons EAD_, berusia dua puluh satu tahun, keturunan Jepang, tinggal di Seattle—eh?"

"Yang saya tanya namanya, nona. Namanya." kata Kakashi menunut.

"Oh. Namanya… erm—"

"—_Uchiha Sasuke._"

"Uchiha?" Sang nona hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh _butler_ kesayangannya. "Ouh. Sepertinya saya mengenalnya. _Mungkin_…"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Diletakkannya surat kabar itu kembali ke pangkuan sang _buttler_. Mata emeraldnya berputar-putar. Ia mulai menggigiti ujung ibu jarinya.

"Katanya orang hebat ini tinggal di Seattle. Apakah dia mungkin tinggal dekat-dekat sini, Kakashi-kun?"

Sang _buttler _hanya menaikkan pundaknya. "Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Hm, apakah Anda tertarik untuk menyelidiki orang hebat ini, nona?"

Melihat ekspresi menantang namun terkesan tanpa mimik berarti itu, gadis pintar ini kembali dibuat berpikir. "Sepertinya memang menarik. Hmm… boleh aku minta bantuanmu lagi, Kakashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja, nona. Apapun akan saya lakukan."

"…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_cari informasi apapun tentang pria hebat ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang ini segera…_"

"_As you wish, my mistress…_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.tbc.**

* * *

A/N notes:

**ceruleanday says**: apapun itu, yang penting banyak yang review. xp

**mysticahime a.k.a devilla says**: thanks for reading~~ betewe, kalo mau add fb-ku, kasih message 'aku orang FFN' gituu~ *dikemplang*

_and the last…_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
